sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Alvin Swineheart
Alvin Swineheart is an Everafter of Ferryport Landing who is part of the Three Little Pigs, along with his brothers Ernest Hamstead and Jed Boarman. Swineheart was responsible for building the stick house in the famous tale. He also helped his brothers trick the Big Bad Wolf into giving them the North Wind, a weapon which allows him to control the evil Everafter if Mr. Canis loses his tenuous control over it; as a result, his relationship with Mr. Canis is strained. When anybody introduces him as being part of the three little pigs, a quip is made that nobody can believe that they call themselves 'little' anymore owing to him being grossly overweight, just like his brothers. Swineheart has a red and puffy face, giving him a human disguise that alludes to his piggish nature. Biography When initially introduced in The Fairy-Tale Detectives, Swineheart works as a deputy police officer alongside his brothers and Ichabod Crane as part of the town's law enforcement, making up the team of four members of the Ferryport Landing Police Force. After William Charming issues a warrant for the arrest of Sabrina Grimm and Daphne Grimm, he helps Hamstead try to apprehend the girls in the Grimm Family Home but their efforts are wasted due to the sisters' and Puck's planning. Eventually he is fired with Boarman after Charming reduces the size of the police force in order to accomodate his dwindling budget. Swineheart goes on to start a construction company with Boarman, though the two spend a while arguing over whose name comes first when introducing the company. Their construction company build William Charming Elementary being questioned by Bluebeard.]] as a replacement school after Rumpelstiltskin destroys Ferryport Landing Elementary. It is noted that, as he was the pig who built his house from straw and twigs in the original tale, he has a preference to use the material in his construction company. Whilst Relda Grimm and her granddaughters hold a yard sale to raise funds in order to pay the extortionate tax imposed on them by Mayor Heart in Magic and Other Misdemeanors, Swineheart along with the other Everafter friends of the Grimms pay more than ten times the asking price of the items Relda is selling in order to help their friend pay the taxes. He returns along with Boarman in Tales from the Hood in the trial of Mr. Canis, where Bluebeard, the prosecutor, forces them to testify in Mr. Canis' trial. Despite their best efforts not to incriminate the man, their testimonies only make him look more guilty; however, that is in part due to Bluebeard asking only questions that would put Mr Canis in a negative light. Swineheart helps in the building of Fort Charming and also participates in the war effort against the Scarlet Hand. When the barrier is pulled down after the war, Swineheart surprises Sabrina by telling her that he and Boarman will be remaining in Ferryport Landing to help rebuild the town and so will not be taking advantage of their new found freedom by leaving the town as many of the Everafters have done. Etymology Alvin was introduced as a male first name in the 19th century based on the Olde English surnames Æthelwine, Ælfwine and Ealdwine which means "noble friend", "friend of the elves", and "old friend" respectively. The first name is used by the English, French, German, Dutch, Scandinavian, Polish, and Slovenes . Swineheart's name references his piggish Everafter form, due to the inclusion of the noun 'swine'. This follows the pattern of the other three pigs who have names like HAMstead and BOARman. Interestingly, it can also be viewed as a variation of the surname 'Swinehart', an Americanised form of the German Schweinhardt, an occupational name which referred to swine herders. Category:Characters Category:Everafters Category:Book of Everafter Characters Category:Everafters friendly to Grimms Category:Three Little Pigs Category:Animals